fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 260
And We're Going to Aim for the Top is the 260th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Porlyusica catches up to Natsu and co. and tells them the truth about herself. She reveals she is the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney, and also that the Dragon told Porlyusica about secret Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells, which she gives to Wendy. After returning to the guild, Romeo convinces everyone to compete in the Grand Magic Games, which takes place in three months, so the guild can become number one in Fiore once more. Summary The others question Wendy's statement that Porlyusica was like Grandeeney, but Wendy once again repeats that they have the same scent and voice. Gray comments that it was strange that Grandeeney could possibly transform into a human, Lucy adding that Porlyusica's relationship with the other Masters went back before, when the Dragon Slayers were still being trained; thus, she couldn't be two people at once. However, Wendy notes aloud that she had a different attitude and tone than Grandeeney, also adding that Grandeeney was a really gentle Dragon. Suddenly, Porlyusica grumpily states from behind them that she was sorry for not being "gentle," shocking Gray and Lucy, who didn't hear her. Porlyusica states that she had nothing to hide from them, and that she would tell them everything. She states that she was a real human through and through. Natsu expresses his confusion that a human would hate humans. Porlyusica states that she didn't know anything about the Dragons, remorselessly apologizing, but reveals that she was the "Grandeeney" of Edolas, as she got lost and stranded in Earth Land years ago. Natsu is greatly shocked by this, and asks if there is an Edolas counterpart of Igneel and Metallicana as well. She replies that she doesn't know, as she never met them before leaving Edolas. Porlyusica reveals that she had many chances to go back to Edolas, but that she decided to stay in Earth Land, as she liked it. She, however, states to Wendy that Grandeeney had talked to her through her heart with Magic, and that she had compiled a stack of papers with notes that contained information on Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, which would help Wendy get stronger: Milky Way and Shining Wave: Air Drill, two secret Dragon Slayer Magics left to her by Grandeeney. Porlyusica cautions Wendy, stating that if not practiced carefully, her body would be destroyed. Wendy bows happily and thanks Porlyusica, also uttering Grandeeney's name. Porlyusica, while walking away, smiles. Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, Macao and Romeo are arguing about the participation of the Fairy Tail in something. Most of the guild members disapprove, but Romeo goes on to reveal that the Grand Magic Games were created in the last 7 years and that the winner would be considered the strongest guild in Fiore as well as getting a 30,000,000 Jewel prize. This motivates the missing Fairy Tail members as they are invigorated, excitedly planning to prepare for the battle. Natsu asks Romeo when it was occurring, the latter replying that it was in three months. With this statement, all the missing members are fired up even more. The grown-up Fairy Tail Mages, however, dissuade them, telling them that they had come in last place in every competition. The missing core members then shout out that they are going to aim for the number one guild spot in Fiore; they shout that they are Team Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, & Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation